Viewtiful Phantom
by Electric Ammo
Summary: While Danny, Tucker, and Sam are watching a movie, Danny's fiends are kidnapped by the evil Ghoullows. Now, Danny must team up with a certain 'viewtiful' hero to save both Amity Park and the Movieland. ViewtifulJoeDannyPhantom xover
1. Prolouge: The Crossover

First Danny Phantom fic EVER, so don't hate me if it sucks a little. In fact, I think it's the first crossover of its time right now. I do not own Danny Phantom or Viewtiful Joe. I do, however, own the made up ghost "Movie-freak' and the ghoul-lows. This story is based after "The Ultimate Enemy" in Danny Phantom and after Viewtiful Joe One.

PS: The narrator in the movie scenes has italics in his words, _like this.

* * *

_

**Prologue: The Crossover.**

Danny Phantom…

It was a normal day in Amity Park. We view our hero, Danny Fenton, who was walking with his friends Sam and Tucker to do something fun for the weekends until something like a ghost attack happens. If you have been paying attention to the whole series of Danny Phantom, then you probably know as much as I do that Danny can turn into the heroic 'Danny Phantom' whenever ghost appear and save the day. If you didn't, I suggest hitting the little 'Back' button on your window or the Red 'X' button on the top right hand corner to exit this fan fiction. If not, then continue reading…

"Guys, I'm bored. Want to watch a movie or something?" Danny asks as they run into Amity Park's only movie theater. The other two agreed and went to buy some tickets. They look at the shows on the list to see if any new movies were up, since the theater rarely shows anything good. Danny, who about to give up, spotted a movie called 'Captain Blue and Viewtiful Joe' and tells Sam and Tucker, "Hey guys! Maybe we should try out this movie. We have nothing better to watch." The two agree and helped Danny pay for the tickets. The three then entered a hall that was abandoned in the theater.

There were rumors that there was a ghost who worked there who died when the film went around his neck and strangled him. Some say, if one enters this particular hallway and watches the movie; they'd never be seen again. Because of this, barely anyone in Amity Park ever watches movies from that particular hall, which is why when he or she sees that they have to watch from that hall, they leave immediately. Danny and friends, however, were not worried since Danny's ghost powers could take care of any ghost any day.

As the gang watches the movie, they never noticed that in the projector room, a green glow ignites from the film as it rolls and a ghostly figure appears. The ghost was green with theater clothes and had the same greener glow as the projector. Danny, who was too busy watching the movie, thought that the room was cold so he paid no attention to his warnings. In the movie, Captain Blue was fighting along side the new hero of this movie, Viewtiful Joe. They both use Mach Speed as they punch the Ghoul-lows, a new enemy with ghost powers much like Danny. Since Slow makes the ghost particles solid and Mach Speed makes the heroes a little ghostly, they could still hut the enemies. "Man, this movie ROCKS!" Tucker and Sam said as they see the two heroes fighting and defeating their enemies.

Danny, on the other hand, thought that the movie was pretty stupid. "I fight battle like this all the time. What makes this so special?" The two hushed him as they continued to watch. Suddenly, the boss of the Ghoul-lows came in a giant Mech and waved a portal under Captain Blue. This made a portal that sends Captain Blue into a void as the good Captain disappeared into the pit, too weak to fight the ghouls in the portal and easily captured. Joe then yelled, "Hey! What did you do to Captain Blue?" The evil boss then came and said, "My boy. I sent him into a realm that he'd won't have a chance fighting in, called the Ghost Realm!" Danny rolled his eyes and said, "Oh please. That's not even accurate to the Ghost Zone in anyway."

Joe then summons his trusty robot, Six Machine, and engages battle with the ghost in hopes to defeat him. They fought fifty rounds, both neither winning nor losing. The Ghoul boss then said, "I need more power to defeat you, Viewtiful Joe. I need a human from the other world to be a battery for my ghost powers." He then started to reach for the screen, making his hand almost Three-dimensional. It was then the ghost in the projection room then used his ghost powers on the projector as the hand on the screen reached out and grabbed Sam and Tucker. Danny quickly turned into his ghost form and heeding the warnings he got before, started to attack the hand in an attempt to save his friends. Joe tried to help, but he ran out of VFX Powers to do anything. The Ghoul boss laughed at Danny's fertile Ghost attacks, from the simple hits to shooting ghost beams. Finally, Danny tries the Ghostly Wail, sapping up the rest of his powers. Sadly, it didn't even leave a dent in the Ghoul Boss, who said, "I see you have ghost powers. No matter, I shall limit your powers by draining your abilities.

With one pinkie, he drained Danny's power and turned him to a state where he'd have to wait a week for his powers to recuperate. Joe tried to save Sam and Tucker, but the Ghost Boss knocked Six Machine over and disappeared into his Ghost Realm portal. Danny decides that in order to save his friends, he needs to go into the movie. Danny runs down the movie stairs and leaps into the silver screen, where he enters a bright light. He sees different movies, from Aladdin to Star Wars to Jaws, until he sees that he enters the darkness. He starts to fall and hits the ground, knocking himself out. There, he sees a reddish figure ask him, "Dude, are you ok? And are you from outside Movie land?" After that, everything went dark.

(Start Danny Phantom Theme Song here)

* * *

Side note, most of my facts from Viewtiful Joe is from parts of Viewtiful Joe anime Episode one to twenty-four and the first game. If you have any other facts of Viewtiful Joe you know, please e-mail me it so I can have some help typing this fan fiction. 


	2. A Phantom in Movieland

Hi folks. As you can see, I have the inspiration to type a new chapter to this fanfiction. However, it might not live long enough if one would donate some time to ACTUALLY **REVIEW** my stories and make me feel good about typing it. If not, it might take longer to inspire me to come up with a new chapter. Sorry, but I do not count hits, only reviews, when it comes to seeing how many eyes actually come upon my fanfictions. Anyway, back to the story...

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Phantom in Movie land**

Movie land...

Danny starts to regain control of his senses as the smell of a cheeseburger was being placed in front of his face. A voice in the distance asks him, "Dude? Are you ok? If not, I'll just eat your cheeseburger…" Then, the sounds of munching soon filled his head as he feels cheeseburger pieces fall onto his face. Danny then wakes up and sees that he is now in a forest that doesn't seem to be in Amity Park.

He gets up to see a guy eating a cheeseburger right next to him. The guy was about sixteen, or at least acted and looked like it. He had a nicely done tan and fiery red hair, which was covered mostly in his hat. H had a blue T-shirt with the words "HMD," tan shorts, and yellow shoes. He was munching on a cheeseburger that was starting to drip on Danny's face. Danny got up and yelled, "Hey! Stop it!" The guy backed off a little, frightened that Danny woke up so soon. He was stunned for a bit, then smiled and said, "Sorry. I thought that you were still knocked out. You hit the ground pretty hard back there. You were out for three hours." Danny then looks around his surroundings. He sees that he was in a forest, but not one he seen in Amity Park. The trees here looked virtually identical in branches, trunk, and even leaves.

Danny then starts rubbing his head, trying to remember what happened to him last. He sees flashes of a movie theater in Amity Park, all abandoned and dusty as if someone hasn't been in there for years. He then remembers watching a movie and arguing that the movie sucks to two shadows. Danny tries hard to make out the shadows, which slowly give into light. They slowly start to take shape, when Danny finally recognizes who they are. "TUCKER! SAM!" Danny yells as he gets up and starts to scream their names while waiting for somekind of response. The guy tells Danny, "It's no use. They're probably deep in the Ghost Realm by now."

Danny turns to him and respond, "My friends are in danger and all you can do is ridicule me and eat that stupid cheeseburger!" He then starts to run, until the guy grabs is arm and tells him, "Even if you enter their realm, there is no way that you can survive their attacks." Danny was furious, the guy now telling him what is dangerous and not. Danny then tells him, "Look. I don't care if I ever make it out alive. As long as my friends are okay, then I'm perfectly fine. Besides, I have-" Danny closes his mouth, reminding himself that this guy wasn't Tucker or Sam, who normally worry about him, and pulled his arm from the guy and started to walk away from him.

Danny was walking a few steps, when he said, "Fine. If that's the way you want it. I might as well go with you to save your sorry hide once the Ghoul-lows kick you sorry butt." Danny, although the guy annoyed him, agreed to let him follow. The two then walked out of the woods and to a path that marked territory into the 'Ghost-Realm.' There, the road started to turn green and the sides of the road purple. The grass was dying and phasing into the ground. It was dark with a glowing sensation. Trees and rocks were floating in midair with a ghostly aura glowing from them. Danny asks, "What happened here?" The guy then tells him, "Believe it or not. You are in a movie. This is Movie land. I'm only telling you this cause I know you're from the real world." Danny looked surprised that he was in a movie, which explained where he went after he jumped into the movie screen.

The guy continued, "As you know, you were watching a Captain Blue movie. In the movie before, Captain Blue fell to the hands of his counterpart, King Blue. Once King Blue defeated Captain Blue, he needed the blood of the creator of the series, who was fused into the good Captain, to get 'author powers' and escape Movie land and take over the real world. Since the good Captain was defeated, he needed an alternate source for the DNA, which was conveniently my girlfriend, Silvia. Once King Blue kidnapped Silvia, all hope seemed lost. Luckily, the fall of Captain Blue allowed a new hero to rise into the silver screen. His name, Viewtiful Joe."

Danny looks at the guy and is amazed how much he knows for a mere character. Danny then asks him, "But… If you're a character, then how do you know all this?" The guy smiles back and tell him, "Well. If you can keep a secret, I will tell you. I'm from the real world just like you and Silvia. You see, once Captain Blue fell, someone else had to be the hero of this movie. I'm actually-"

Before the guy could finish, a bunch of ghostly figures popped out from nowhere. They had metallic facemasks that was covering the white mask and jump suit that was around their whole body (like Biangees, but Danny doesn't know that). Their body was glowing with a green aura and their bodies semi-transparent. Danny wanted to 'Go Ghost' and defeats these evil monsters, but he was afraid that the guy he was with would see him. The guy, on the other hand, put his hand in front of Danny and said, "I'll handle this."

He went up and said, "Evildoers, what poor loser sent you to try and kick my butt." After he said that, an evil ghost came out from the ground. He was Fifteen feet tall with large muscles. His head was that of a Bull and the weapon he was holding was a huge war hammer. The monster said, "I have no need for you, hero. I come only for the half-breed that comes with you. Surrender him, and we'll spare your pitiful life, Viewtiful Joe." Danny looks at the guy in confusion and said, "Wait. Your this 'legendary hero' you were ranting about being the successor of Captain Blue all this time?" Joe shakes his head to Danny in answer, turns his head to the monster, and said, "I do not know what do you mean my friend to be a 'half-breed,' but I will not allow you to harm him in any way."

Joe then does a cool pose and says, "Henshin-A-Go-Go, Baby!" With that, he reveals a watch on his arm, which shines a bright red. It was red inside the glass part with golden hands and a silver holder carved with a 'V' on it. The hands spun larger and larger until it flew off from Joe's watch and spun around the hero like a tornado. Joe's body changed while in this position. The blue shirt and tan shorts then glowed and was replaced with a red jump suit with white gloves and boots. His costume glows with radiant red color, much like a beautiful sunset. The hands of the watch then went on his forehead, hands sticking in a devil horn's formation, and made his head glow. The glow was then replaced with a helmet, red with its edges and tips of white, which equally glowed with the hero of Movieland's costume. Once he was done suiting up, an explosion set off behind him. He did a pose of tiger battle formation as the explosion went off again. He then twirled around and struck a stylish pose and another explosion set off once more.

Joe then jumps into the air, which then the sun shone on him, and showed, off his valiant looks. Danny was amazed that the annoying guy he meets before was actually this mighty hero. Joe then kicks off some floating trees and rocks and lands on the ground. He then tells the villain, "Evil doer. I bet you are looking for the chance to defeat me in deep combat. I shall tell you now that your efforts are meaningless. I am the hero of justice, who sworn to protect the Movie land with my life since I entered its lands. I am the man who is Captain Blue's successor to protect those who seek the soul of justice for protection. Both the heavens and the earth cheer my name in valor and courage and they yell this: May the world forever be protected by me: VIEWTIFUL JOE!


	3. Henshin A GhostO, Baby!

Hi people! Glad I have the time to type up a new chapter of: Viewtiful Phantom! Now, I received a bunch of complaints about Joe's speech and it seemed so much like I made Joe with fan changes. Well, if you actually watched the anime before its date of November, then you won't be complaining. You see, Joe in the anime, at least the Japanese one, rants speeches just as long and annoying as the one I wrote down on my fan fiction. Don't believe me? Look for the unmodified version and set it to English subtitles. He rants about how good he is for about ten seconds, much like Ultra man. I was just keeping Joe in his personality based on the anime (which this fan fiction is mostly based on). To remind the world, I do not own Danny Phantom or Viewtiful Joe. Otherwise, this'll be a Nick special that I would make immediately. Anyway, onto the fic!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Henshin a Ghost-o, Baby!**

The Ghoul-lows start to charge at Joe as he easily dodges the attacks from the enemies due to the skulls showing their attacks. Joe then yells "MACH SPEED!" as he starts to attack his foes. Danny could feel the area around him start to accelerate as Joe starts punching his enemies rapidly. He starts to catch fire as he punches a single enemy, which slowly sets the enemy ablaze. After five rounds of punches and kicks, something amazing to Danny happened. A bunch of astral forms, much like the clones Danny could make, appeared and started to punch the other enemies out of Joe's reach and beating them up. After all the enemies except for one fell, Joe soon stops using Mach Speed and yells "SLOW!" as he starts to run toward the enemy. Danny could feel that the world around him to start decelerating. Even Danny's own heartbeat started to slow down as the ability was being used. The Ghoul-low tried to punch Joe, but Joe easily dodged the attack. Joe then, with Slow in affect, yelled "ZOOM IN!" as the world seemed to concentrate all its energy onto Joe. At this point, it seemed to Danny's eyes that Joe's precision grew as the attack he used, a kick, evolved into a spin kick that froze Joe's enemy. Joe kicked the enemy several times before the Ghoul-low finally fell to its knees, leaving the ghost bull the only enemy.

"I am not through yet," the bull yells as he charges for Danny. Joe screams, "Kid, watch out!" Danny, not caring that Joe was even there, turned transparent which caused the bull ghost to go right through. Danny turned back to normal, which he saw Joe open his mouth in amazement and asked, "How did you do that?" Danny smiles and tells him, "Hey, you're not the only hero around here." Joe smiles for a moment, but his mouth frowns as the bull came back and summoned more Ghoul-lows to attack our heroes. Danny then did his crouching pose and yelled, "I'm going ghost!" His body then radiates a glowing blue ring the size of a hoop, which separated and turned him into Danny Phantom (you know what he looks like, so I won't go into detail). Danny tells Joe, "Take care of the common enemies, I got cow boy." Joe then rushes to fight the Ghoul-low enemies while Danny attacked the bull ghost head on. He started to throw ghost beams at the bull, which the bull dodges and throws his own huge beam. Danny then summons a ghost shield and made an extra copy of him, which punched the bull from behind. The bull got up and laughed, mocking, "I see you have mastered your powers well in both the Ghost Zone and the Human Realm, child. But in the movie land, you shall receive a bit of a handicap."

The bull ghost then rushes into Danny and sticks out his hand. The hand then glows gold and indents the letters, "GS" on them. The bull then slams his hand into Danny's stomach, which indents the GS like a tattoo into Danny's stomach. This shocked Danny and turned him back into regular Danny. Danny tried to turn back into Danny Phantom, but the hoop shocked him and refused to transform him. "What's going on?" Danny yells in frustration. The bull explains, "This is a seal we keep for ghost outside the movie land who rebels against us. I seal all you ghost aura inside your body and enables you to use your powers. Only a hero in this world can tap into your powers temporarily." The bull then pushes Danny into a hole and laughs as the helpless Danny continue to fall. "KID!" Joe yells as he tries to get to the hole to fight Danny, but is unable to since he has to fend off from the Ghoul-lows.

Meanwhile, Danny continues to fall as the world around him gets darker and darker. Danny then cries as he plummets to his doom, "Sam, Tucker, I'm sorry I couldn't save you. I failed." Suddenly, a mysterious voice yelled in the heavens, "I wouldn't worry about that." Danny then stops falling and is suspended in midair. A light then shines from the heavens as a blue figure descends from the air. It had a blue jump suit and a blue helmet with a single horn on it. It was fat also. Danny recognized it to be Captain Blue. "Hey! I thought that the Ghoul-lows captured you!" Danny complains. Blue tells him, "True. I am captured, but I still have enough power to deliver something to you." "What?"

"Your friends and I are stuck in the deepest place in the Ghost Realm. As you may have guessed, the Ghost Realm is the parallel to what is the Ghost Zone to your world. The only difference is there is no barrier between the living and the dead. This causes the ghost to come in and out at will without the worry of being kicked out. Since the ghosts here are fictional, they want to have the benefit of existing for real as true dead creatures. The fifth state of matter, ectoplasm compared to plasma, solid, liquid, and gas, is hard to hit as a mortal. The only way for heroes to hurt ghost are with the VFX Powers Joe and I have. If one uses Slow, then the Ghost's molecules or ectoplasm will slow down to a solid, thus allowing physical pain. If one uses Mach Speed, their body can speed into an ectoplasm state and hurt the ghost also. Now, the Ghoul-low boss leader, "Movie Freak," was once a fellow editor in making Captain Blue movies, he was jealous when he was always looked down upon since he sucked as an editor. He swore revenge on me and died when a vault of movie ribbon crushed him. I think his ghost wants revenge on us, so he is planning an invasion to kill everyone in both the human world and the movie land."

"Well, how can I help, I have no powers!" Danny complains after the long speech. "By accepting the soul of justice, you can regain some of your ghost powers to help Joe defeat the enemies here. Normally I would ask my sidekick, Captain Blue Jr, or Silvia, but they are inexperienced. It's up to you, movie hater." Blue then raised his hands into the heavens and summoned a beam of light. It hit Danny in the belt area and created a belt with a V-shaped buckle on it. "When you need to save the world, and so long as the soul of justice is in contact with your body, yell this, 'Henshin!'" With that, Captain Blue disappeared. As he was, he told Danny, "Oh yeah. For safety purposes, can you change your hero name for this story? I think Movie Freak could reach through television screens and take your family members if he found out your real name. Try something Viewtiful."

Danny then did a cool pose, much like Joe's, and yelled, "Henshin A Ghost-o, Baby!" With that, the belt separated from his waste and did the same thing as when he 'goes ghost,' only the V-buckle went on his head. His costume was pretty much the same; only his gloves and boots were now metallic and silver and had technology on it (much like when Danny went into the video game in that one episode Technus tried to take over the internet, only with the DP sign still there). The V-buckle then merges into his head and turns into a helmet with a DP on the middle front. A V-shaped paint streak also was painted into the helmet, which was green, and a green visor grew down his eyes. Danny then kicks off the wall and jumps out of the pit and the yells, "MACH SPEED!" as Danny punches tons of enemies and the astral Dannys do the same. The bull then yells, "What? How did you get your powers back? Tell me, who are you?" Danny then thinks for a moment and then tells the bull, "I am the protector of the human world and the guard of the Ghost Zone. I make sure there is a balance between the living and the dead. If people ask you who was such a man, tell them this; It was none other than VIEWTIFUL PHANTOM!"


End file.
